


Breakfast Debate

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [9]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might seem funny but, on the long run, the Troublemaker's pranks will be a problem. Maybe they already are. So Ben reunites with his friends over breakfast to discuss what to do with the new islanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Debate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.  
> I don’t own Descendants, Disney does.

Some weeks had passed since the troublemakers arrived, and so far, they hadn’t wrecked, burnt or exploded anything, which was a good thing. In fact, Ben noticed that they tended to keep a somewhat low profile. The only stain there though, was their occasional pranks.

Those kids didn’t care enough to behave badly in class (although they didn’t care about grades either) but at least they went to every class in their schedules. However, they were rarely seen outside the classroom or cafeteria at meal times, and when they were, they were together. Nobody seemed to complain, in fact, everyone was relieved. Even Mal was starting to act cool about their presence… most of the time anyway.

But still, their pranks were starting to be a problem. In the few weeks they’d been in Auradon, the Troublemakers had mummified King Beast’s statue with toilet paper, placed stinky bombs in the labs, released frogs in the cafeteria and turned Audrey’s hair into spaghetti (courtesy of Vicky). They didn’t seem to mind getting detention, it was as if they enjoyed it.

Ben was worried they weren’t adapting to life in Auradon. The Troublemakers were his responsibility, and if they didn’t start behaving soon, the people would complain (even more than they already did), and it wouldn’t be nice for anyone. Besides, he wanted them to be happy and comfortable in their new life.

“I couldn’t care less about those VKs, as long as they stay away from my hair.” Audrey stated before taking a sip of her orange juice.

It was Friday morning and, as usual, Ben and his friends were eating breakfast together (Although Mal and Evie still weren’t completely ok with being around Audrey and Chad but they were making an effort). The young king had decided to take Mal’s advice and ask for help to solve the problem with the Troublemakers which, in this case, meant asking for his friends’ opinion about them since they could provide him both points of view: Auradonian and islanders.

“Oh c’mon, you have to admit that was pretty funny.” Jay teased, referring to the spaghetti prank. He earned an attempt of punch on the arm by Audrey but that only made him laugh more.

“Only you to think that was funny.” Audrey replied in annoyance which caused Carlos, Mal, Evie and even Ben and Doug to hold their laughs. Some more successfully than others  
“Well, you were asking for it.” Carlos spoke, half teasing, half serious. “Nothing good ever comes when Vicky gets mad.”

“And that’s exactly why we should stay away from that witch and her band of wierdos.” Chad tried to prove his point. “We can’t even address them a word without them giving us killer looks, the witch lashes out with the smallest of provocations, the blond airhead doesn’t’ know what’s happening half of the time, the stinky kid… well, stinks and the other guy…”

“Hey, that’s enough!” Evie interrupted. “Who’s to say they aren’t just trying to get attention? They could be asking for help on their own way. Back at the Island, we had to avoid asking for help as much as we could, unless we were giving orders to the minions. The Troublemakers are only doing what they’ve been taught, getting attention without showing weakness.”

Chad looked around the table and saw the offended and angry looks of Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie on him. Sometimes he forgot that, even though they’d changed, they still had the same origin as the Troublemakers so of course they feel empathy with them.

“Yeah, besides…” Lonnie started. “They’re not so bad when they are separated.” Now that was a surprised. Granted Lonnie saw the good on everyone so it was logic that she was defending them, but when had she met them separately? Truth was that she hadn’t but Lonnie had met Francis and he seemed…not very mean at least.

“That’s all very beautiful but none of that is an excuse for the witch to use her magic like that.” Audrey argued and pretty much everyone had to agree with her.

“It isn’t.” Mal sighed. “But I also have magic and I know how frustrating it is to spend your life without magic and learning about how great it is, and then, when you actually have it, you cannot use it. Vicky has always been a rebel, of course she openly breaks the rules.” Mal couldn’t believe she was defending Vicky, but the purple haired felt like she owed her that. Besides, and when it came to use magic, she could relate.

Ben just listened to their friends arguing back and forth, noting to himself that this had been a great idea. Audrey and Chad presented the problem and Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay explained the motive behind it and Ben just needed to put the pieces together and find a solution.

Thinking about what everyone had said, the young king made the following scheme in his mind: The Troublemakers wanted attention so they couldn’t be ignored, or else their behavior could get worse. They weren’t as bad when separated so the solution might require them to spend more time apart. And finally, they were too focused on their old ways and what they’d learnt in the Island, so maybe they needed something to distract them.

And then, Ben had an idea. Maybe it wasn’t much but it was an idea nonetheless.

“I think I know what to do.” He said, making his friends stop talking and look at him expectantly. “They haven’t sign up for anything aside the standard classes we chose for them, so what if we put the Troublemakers in clubs or classes they would like? Who knows, maybe then they’ll have something else to waste their energies on.” The young king explained, followed by a moment of silence during which his friends seemed to analyze the suggestion.

“It might work.” Said Doug, who until then had only been watching the debate. “They can even acquire some school spirit on the process.”

One by one, everyone started nodding and agreeing, even Audrey and Chad, although reluctantly, and Ben felt proud of himself but it wasn’t over yet.

“But how are we going to know the right class for them?” Audrey asked.

“You don’t have an idea of their interests?” – Ben asked, turning to the four former islanders, but they all shook their heads.

“Pretty much everyone on the island ignored or bullied them so… yeah, nobody really wanted to spend time with them.” Carlos said with shame in his voice and Ben knew that the whitehaired boy wasn’t the only one feeling like that.

“Well then, I guess I’m going to have a little chat with the Troublemakers myself.” The young King stated.

Mal’s eyes widened slightly, but she quickly relaxed again. Vicky had been quiet, if she wanted to hurt Ben, she would have done it by now. Besides, they were in the cafeteria and it was full of people, Vicky couldn’t do anything.

Since nobody opposed, Ben stood up.

“Good luck.” Mal said, giving him her best smile. He thanked her and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!  
> I must confess I had this one ready a couple of days ago but I decided to reserve it for this occasion. What do you think?  
> And also, YAY quotation marks! More than one person has asked me why I wrote with dashes to mark dialogue and I explained that it was because I’m Portuguese and we write this way. But, if I’m writing in English, I might as well start getting used to the quotation marks.  
> With that being said  
> Have a good day!


End file.
